LOTM: Decimation S6 P9/Transcript
(Foxtrot and Rottytops are seen leaving a nearby tavern as Foxtrot chows down on a chicken leg) Foxtrot: Oh man! That was better than I thought! Rottytops: I know! Foxtrot: Who knew being a knight would get you free food around here! I feel so honored! Rottytops: Well at least we finally got some good food around here! Foxtrot: Yeah! Rottytops: Well, we should probably go find the others then. They're probably looking for us. Foxtrot: Right. (The two then start walking back to the castle where they find Alex outside trying to contact Richie) Alex: *sigh* Come on Richie. Answer already! Foxtrot: Alex? Alex: Huh? Oh, hey Foxtrot. Hey Rotty. Rottytops: Something up? Alex: Maybe. Foxtrot: What is it? Alex: Richie isn't responding to my calls. Rottytops: What? Why? Alex: I don't know. But I don't like it. Foxtrot: Well, are you sure he's just not busy? Alex: What would he be busy with Foxtrot? Foxtrot: Uhhh- Alex: Exactly. Rottytops: Well, what are you gonna do? Alex: I'm gonna send someone down to check on him. For all I know, his phone's probably dead or something. Foxtrot: Okay then. Alex: Well, you two can go and walk around a bit more. I've gotta go find someone up to the task. Rottytops: Alright. Foxtrot: Well, see ya around! (The two go and walk off as Alex enters the castle. It then cuts to Richie who's seen tied to a chair in a back room of Erin's hideout) Richie:.....Hello? (Voices are heard outside the room) Richie: Hey I can hear you! Let me out! (The voices then stop, leaving Richie in silence) Richie:..... (The door then opens before Yang enters the room) Richie: Oh thank god, my words are heard! Yang: Hello Richie. I wish I could say its good to see you. Richie: Yang let me out of this thing already. Yang: Sorry. I can't do that. Richie: *sigh* Of course you can't. Yang: Yeah. Richie: Then what do you want? Yang: We need that password to your phone. Richie: What?! No! Yang: Well then. *Grabs a seat* Guess you and me are gonna sit here for awhile then. Richie: Why do you need my password?? Yang: We need to see if you recorded anything in that office. Richie: Seriously?! Yang: That's literally all we need Richie. Richie: I'm not letting you in my phone so you can go through my videos! Yang: Why not? Richie: Okay, I'm gonna be honest. You don't seem like the type of person to own a phone, so I'm just gonna say that I got some stuff on there that I'd rather no one sees. Yang: What do you mean I don't own a phone? *Holds up her Scroll* I have one right here. Richie: That's a phone? Yang: Yeah! Look! *Turns on her Scroll* This thing is not only a phone but it also plays games. Richie: So does mine, but I've got stuff on there that's a little "Top secret" right now. Yang: Oh I see what you mean. Richie: Whoa whoa whoa, not like that! I mean I got schematics and stuff for things I was gonna build later on. Yang: We're not gonna look at your stuff Richie. We just want to erase any recording you have of us. Richie: I don't have a recording. Ruby and Emily are just hyping this all up. Yang: So you're telling me, you hiding out in Vivienne's office and having that advance suit of yours you didn't record anything? Richie: No I was just checking on Vivienne was all. I wanted to see how the city was going. Yang: Uh huh. Richie: It's the truth! Yang: If it's the truth, then why are you trying to keep the stuff on your phone hidden? Richie: Like I said, there's plans and blueprints that I'm trying to keep a surprise. Also....I don't want anyone messing up my saves on Onslaught Mobile. Yang: Yeah, sure. Richie: I'm serious! Yang: If it IS the truth, then give me the password. I'll check your phone's recording. If nothing's there, then you're telling the truth. And hell I'll do it right in front of you so this way you'll know I'm not gonna mess with your other stuff or blueprints. Richie: *sigh* Fine. But there's still something else you need to do afterward. Yang: I'm listening. Richie: You all need to let me go. Yang: *Unsure* …… How do I know you won't tell Alex and the others about us? Richie: You don't. (Yang and Richie then just stare at each other for a few moments, having something of a stare down) Yang:.... *Sighs* I'll see what I can do about that. Richie: Once you promise to let me go, I'll give you the password. Yang: Right... Richie:... You... You gonna go or what? Yang: No hurry. Besides I wanted to make sure you didn't get sick again. Richie: Why would I get sick? Yang: I don't know. (Richie looks at Yang confused) Richie: Ooookay. (Richie then sits in silence) Richie: So can we get this phone thing over with? Yang: If you insist. Richie: Well I'd rather get done now so that way these bindings don't rip into my wrists. Yang: Trust me they won't. *Stands up* And while I don't know how you could get sick, I still wanted to make sure you don't. Call it over protective if you want but important to stay healthy. Richie: Surprised you still care. Yang: We're not the villains Richie. We're just trying to help stop the bad guys. Richie: Never said you were villains, but okay. Yang: You didn't have to say it. I can tell you think it. Or at least the thought crossed your mind. Richie:... Yang: I'll talk to Erin about getting you out. I'll be back soon. *Leaves* (Richie then sits alone in silence waiting) Richie: *sigh* Well this is interesting. Never thought I'd get captured by friends. (Richie continues waiting before Yang comes back with his phone) Richie: Finally. Yang: Sorry it took so long. Richie: Mhm. Yang: So, what's the password? (Richie stares in silence before the scene cuts to Scott arriving in town) Scott: Alright Soyu, you ready to find Richie? Jirosoyu: *voice* I sure am. Scott: Alright, let's get started then. Jirosoyu: *voice* Right. Scott: So where should we start? Jirosoyu: *voice* You've got that enhanced smell right? Scott: Yeah? Jirosoyu: *voice* Well sniff them out. Scott: *sigh* You just wanna humiliate me today huh? Jirosoyu: *voice* Hey, it's funny. Scott: Fine... (Scott then begins to sniff the air trying to pick up familiar scents. It then cuts to Yang looking through Richie's phone) Richie: *sigh* You find anything yet....? Yang:...... Richie: Hey, what did we say about looking through my blueprints?! Yang: I'm not looking though your blueprints. Richie: Then why are you so silent??? (Yang then shows Richie the phone, showing the recording he took of Emily and Ruby talking to Vivienne) Yang: Didn't record us huh? Richie:...... Yang: Got anything to say now? Richie: Uhhhh, I plead the fifth? Yang: Uh huh. *Pulls the phone back* Well. Let's just delete that then. Richie: No wait- (Yang deletes the recording) Richie: Damn it... Yang: Looks like the evidence is gone now. Richie: You guys can't run forever. If we don't stop you, someone way more powerful will. Yang: We'll stop running AFTER Alkorin is beaten. Richie: You guys CAN'T beat him, he- Yang: GODDAMN IT RICHIE!! THIS ISN'T JUST ABOUT BEATING ALKORIN!! I KNOW GOOD AND WELL HOW POWERFUL THAT BASTARD IS!! I KNOW I CAN'T BEAT HIM!! Richie: Then why the hell are you still trying to fight him!? Yang: CAUSE HEROES AREN'T SUPPOSE TO JUST SIT AND WAIT FOR INNOCENTS TO DIE!! (The two go silent) Richie:...... Yang: Sorry. I just uhh- Richie: Oh no it's fine. In fact, you've helped me actually. Yang: Huh?? Richie: Well, I guess it hasn't come to you that while you were gone, I managed to slip my hands out of the binds! (Richie then reveals that his hands are now free) Yang: What?! How?! Richie: Years stealing and getting caught by police helps out when you're trapped like this. (Yang glares at Richie, puts his phone in her pocket and gets into a fighting stance) Yang: Richie. I don't want to hurt you. But you can't tell Alex or the others where we are. And if you do, you know we'll get just leave and go to another world. (Richie then steps up to Yang) Richie: Hey, I said I wouldn't tell. I'm sure that Alex is already suspicious about me being gone for so long. Besides.... (Richie holds up Yang's Scroll) Richie: I'm certain we can make a good trade here. (Yang's surprised by this as she feels her pockets seeing its gone) Yang:...… *Pulls out Richie's phone* Well played Richie. Richie: So. Can I go? Yang: I was planning on it anyway even after finding the recording. So let's trade, and you can go. Richie: Good. (Richie then takes his phone back) Yang: Now, give it back. Richie: Hmmmm.....Okay. (Richie goes to hand Yang her Scroll before he suddenly shrinks with it in hand) Yang: HUH?! Richie: *voice* Sorry, I know I said I'd trade but I think I'm gonna hold onto this a little while longer! Yang: HEY!! *Tries to grab Richie* Richie: NOPE! *Evade* Yang: DAMN IT RICHIE THAT THING IS EXPENSIVE!! AND I SAID I WAS LETTING YOU GO!! GIVE BACK MY SCROLL! Richie: Aw come on Yang! I'm not doing this out of spite, it's just a little joke! I promise I'll give it back! Yang: Then give it back! Richie: Not until you all surrender and come home! Yang: Well now I'm GLAD I look at your blueprints! Richie: *Stop* WHAT?!! YOU LOOKED AT THEM!? Yang: No. But it was useful distraction. Richie: Huh? (Richie then notices that he's been grabbed) Richie: AHH!! Oh crap, how did I not notice this?! Yang: You're not the only one who's had his share of dealing with criminals. I've had to talk to my fair share when looking for my mom, so I know how to outsmart, or brute force my way though them. Now. Give me back my scroll. Or else I call everyone else in here. Richie: You think I can do anything in this state? Yang: Now. Richie: If I give it to you now, it'll be shrunk to my size! So let me regrow first! Yang:...… *Pulls up her gauntlet and it cocks* Richie: Whoa whoa! Yang: This is just a reminder. Don't try anything with me. (Yang slowly goes to the ground, lets Richie go, and stands back up all the while keeping his gauntlet trained on him) Richie: Here we go. (Richie regrows and tosses the Scroll to Yang who catches it) Yang: Thanks. Richie: You really don't make these things easy do you? Yang: Nope. Richie: I see... Yang: Now, get back in the chair. Richie: Seriously man? Yang: Hey, I was prepared to let you go, but you decided to pull that little number. Now you gonna get back in that chair or am I gonna have to force you? (Yang and Richie have a stare down) Richie: Fine.... Yang: Thank you. Richie: But don't think this means I'm being restrained again. Yang: Well what are you gonna do then? Richie: I'll play on my phone if that'll help. Yang: In that case, I'm gonna watch you to make sure you don't call anyway. Richie: Fine. At least I'll have something to do. (Richie takes a seat, pulls out his phone and starts to play a game as Yang sits there and watches him) Richie: *sigh* You better not have touched my games at least. Yang: Oh my god I ONLY looked at your damn recordings! Richie: Okay okay! Jeez... (Richie then starts playing a game as small beeping noises are heard from his phone) Richie: Don't gotta be so rude about it. Yang: Well you didn't exactly put me in the best mood earlier. Richie: I know... (Richie continues playing as Yang watches him) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts